Marukaite Chikyuu (Liechtenstein)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 リヒテンシュタイン版 Maru kaite Chikyū Rihitenshutain-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Liechtenstein Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Liechtenstein. It is sung by Rie Kugimiya in the voice of Liechtenstein. Lyrics Kanji= あらあら　Vati ご機嫌麗しゅう ねぇねぇ　Mutti ねぇねぇ　Mutti 昔に食べた　Käsefondue(ケーゼフォンデュ)の あの味が忘れられないのです まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　 リヒテンシュタインです まるかいてお揃い じっとみてお揃い お兄さまとお揃い リヒテンシュタインです ああ　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 お兄さまとの　往来は 自由です 『入国スタンプの代わりに 王冠の入ったスタンプをさしあげます』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 リヒテンシュタインです まるかいて裁縫♪ こっそりと裁縫♪ 日付変わっても裁縫♪ リヒテンシュタインです お揃いの材料で つくる　幸せのレシピ お兄さまが　選ぶものなら 何でもLecker(レーケー) 『いつも色々なことを教えてくださる兄さま 心強いのですが　絵が可愛らしくて…』 ねぇねぇ　Bruder　どきどきいたします ねぇねぇ　Bruder　ねぇねぇ　Bruder その可愛らしい絵柄で 素敵な切手をつくりたいのです ハイテクなことも お任せください 『恐慌で家も周りもボロボロでした 食べるものも満足になかった時 助けてくださったのが 兄さまでした…』 兄さまのために パジャマをつくりました わたしからの　ささやかなお礼です |-| Romaji= Araara Vati gokigen uruwashuu Nee nee Mutti nee nee Mutti Mukashi ni tabeta KEEZEFONDU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Rihitenshutain desu Marukaite osoroi Jitto mite osoroi Onii-sama to osoroi Rihitenshutain desu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Onii-sama to no ourai wa Jiyuu desu "Nyuukoku sutanpu no kawari ni, oukan no haitta sutanpu wo sashiage masu" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Rihitenshutain desu Marukaite saihou ♪ Kossorito saihou ♪ Hizuke kawatte mo saihou ♪ Rihitenshutain desu Osoroi no zairyou de Tsukuru shiawase no reshipi Onii-sama ga erabu mono nara Nandemo REEKEE "Itsumo iroiro na koto wo oshiete kudasaru nii-sama Kokorozuyoi no desu ga ega kawairashikute..." Nee nee Bruder dokidoki itashimasu Nee nee Bruder nee nee Bruder Sono kawairashii egara de Suteki na kitte wo tsukuritai no desu Haiteku na koto mo Omakase kudasai "Kyoukou de ie mo mawari mo boroboro deshita Taberumono mo manzoku ni nakatta toki Tasukete kudasatta no ga Nii-sama deshita..." Nii-sama no tame ni Pajama wo tsukurimashita Watashi kara no sasayaka na orei desu |-| English= Oh my, Vati,Father good day to you Hey, hey, Mutti,Mother hey, hey, Mutti The KäsefondueCheese fondue that I ate a long time ago I can't forget the taste of it Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Liechtenstein Draw a circle, it's matching Looking closely, it's matching It's matching big brother I am Liechtenstein Ah, with just one stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen Visiting big brother is something I can do freely "Rather than an immigration stamp, I will give you a stamp with a crown."Though Liechtenstein has no immigration stamp or reason to perform inspections herself, she gives out stamps that feature her royal crown to tourists. Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Liechtenstein Draw a circle, sewing ♪ Secretly, sewing ♪ Even though I change the date, sewing ♪ I am Liechtenstein With matching ingredients, I can make a recipe of happiness If big brother asks it of me, I can make anything leckerDelicious "Always, big brother, who teaches me many things He has a strong heart, but his drawings are very cute looking..." Hey, hey, Bruder,Brother it's exciting Hey, hey, Bruder, hey, hey Bruder With that cute looking picture, I want to make a wonderful stamp For matters of high technology as well, Please leave them to me "Because of the depression, my house and everywhere around me was a mess At the time that things to eat were running out, The one who saved me was Big brother…" For big brother, I have made pajamas From me, this is a small amount Of thanks Album This song was released on December 22, 2009, on the DVD which came with the sixth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Switzerland's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the thirteenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Trivia *After the instrumental break, a small accordion like instrument can be heard playing "O Vreneli", an old folk song from Liechtenstein which is popular among the Japanese people. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Music